bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Bloody Crow of Cainhurst - Chapter 7: Hunted
'''Hunted '''is the seventh and penultimate chapter of my ninth fanfiction, "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst". This chapter is very short, but it does end right where chapter 1 begins. Enjoy. Hunted I began hunting my hunter. I will find Eileen the Crow, and kill her. Then, I will have my freedom. I encountered Eileen near the Grand Cathedral. She was wearing the same Crowfeather Coat as I was, but she also had a Beak Mask, and black gloves and boots. She was carrying a Sword and Pistol. I saw her first, and shot at her. I missed, and she shot back at me. Our duel began. I charged at her, and she blocked my slash with her sword. I pulled back my sword, and slashed at her again from a different direction. I slashed her in the stomach, causing her to bleed. She kept fighting, but constantly backed up. Our fight continued, and she transformed her weapon into two dual knives, allowing her to attack very fast. She was very aggressive, but not that strong. I slashed her in the stomach a second time, causing her to bleed even more. She then tried to go up the stairs into the Grand Cathedral, but I used the technique Gehrman taught me to quickly get in front on her, and I stabbed her in the stomach. She dropped her weapons, and I drove her to the ground. I nearly killed her, but she took out her pistol and shot me in the stomach. I fell backwards, and I thought I was going to bleed out. I picked up my sword, which was now covered in Eileen's blood. I limped into the Cathedral. I left a blood trail as I walked toward the altar. I was dragging my Chikage across the ground as I limped. When I was almost to the altar, I collapsed, and crawled to the altar. I layed down on the altar, with my sword next to me. I thought this was going to be the end. I thought that I failed. Then, a female priest came into the Cathedral, and saw me dying on the altar. She kneeled down next to me, and took off my helmet. She told me that I was going to be okay. She bandaged my wound, and the bleeding stopped. I survived. Then, a throwing knife flew past us and struck the altar. I looked toward the entrance, and there was a hunter wearing Yharnam Hunter Garb and carrying a Hunter Axe and Repeating Pistol. Priest: Who is that? Altair: Someone who wants to kill me, I think. Priest: What are you going to do? Altair: Kill them first. Priest: You can't fight in your current state. Altair: I disaggree. I put on my helmet, and prepared to fight the hunter. Credits This chaper is pretty good. Not as good as the previous chapter, but it's good. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts